


Winds of Change

by ANobleCompanion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/pseuds/ANobleCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Charlie swap bodies and mistaken identities result in new revelations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winds of Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Tamryn! Thanks for making everyone's Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings something to look forward to.
> 
> Thanks to Deanhugchester for the last minute beta!

Dean had gone out on another solo hunt.  Cas didn’t like it.  Though he supposed it wasn’t _really_ a solo hunt.  He was working with Garth.  But he didn’t have Cas or Sam with him.  And in Cas’s opinion, that left Dean vulnerable.  It left the former angel with a twitchy feeling, something that made him want to get up and _move._  Preferably to smite something, which of course, he could no longer do and he was sure that was the reason why Dean had left him behind.  

Cas could even understand why he left Sam behind.  Sam was still recovering from the effects of the trials, and while he was better, he was by no means at hunting capacity.  He wasn’t sure if Dean called Charlie because he knew Cas would be climbing the walls in his anxiousness, or if he felt Cas and Sam needed a babysitter.  

Whatever the reason, Castiel now found himself in one of the bunker storage rooms with Charlie and Sam cataloging the Men of Letters artifacts.  Cas wasn’t sure he fully understood why it was necessary.  The Men of Letters had been fairly meticulous in their record keeping.  The idea had been Charlie’s.  She insisted that while the Men of Letter’s system was inarguably good, it was also ‘stone age.’

Since Cas remembered the Stone Age, he was somewhat inclined to argue the point that in the stone age, there would have been no means of cataloguing the artifacts.  The Stone Age was called prehistory specifically because humanity had not yet developed the written word - the first use of which of course had been to keep records.  So perhaps she wasn’t so far off after all.  

Charlie was determined to bring the system up to date.  She had her laptop open next to her along with her phone.  As they came along a new artifact, Charlie would take a picture, upload it to her computer and tag it with an identifier.  Since they were working in something she called the “cloud,” Sam also had his laptop open and typed up the Men of Letters’ description as Cas read it out loud to him.  

The work was tedious, but occasionally they came across pieces even Castiel found intriguing.  The Ring of Truth, for example didn’t actually encourage truth as the name implied, rather enabled the wearer to discern truth where they might not be willing to hear it on their own.  Cas might have spent several minutes trying to find a way to trick Dean into wearing it so perhaps the next time Cas told the hunter he was worth being saved, Dean would believe him.  

“Oh!” Charlie gasped quietly after several hours.  Cas glanced over to see what she had found, automatically reaching for the description card to determine if it was dangerous or could be handled without concern.  Before he could read it however, Charlie had reached into the box and gently pulled out what was inside as though mesmerized.  

Cas had to admit, the crystal chimes were beautiful.  Even in the dim, artificial light of the room, the cuts sent out colors in every direction, creating thousands of tiny rainbows.  Before he could advise against it, Charlie ran her fingers along the stems, causing them to  cascade together and creating a harmony of light.  

When the sound faded, Cas realized he actually _had_ seen a light.  As he glanced up, he realized he was no longer seated in the same position he had been moments ago.  Strange.  He didn’t recall moving.  As he looked around, he realized his body felt strange.  It was lighter, and something brushed his shoulder when his head turned.  He froze in his examination of the room when his gaze landed on - him.  

“What the _frak_!” his body said.  Ah.  Charlie.  That must mean...

Castiel looked down and sure enough, there was red hair brushing his shoulders and smaller more delicate hands still holding the wind chimes.  

Sam reached over and took the description card out of Cas’s - Charlie’s hand and frowned down at it.  

Both Cas and Charlie trained their gazes on him until he told them what he had read.  

“So, ah, apparently this is called ‘The Winds of Change.’  Seriously.  Who comes up with these names?”

“Sam,” Cas said, the word laced with all the exasperation he felt.  “What precisely does this artifact do?”

“Duh, man.  Clearly it causes some kind of body swap thing,” Charlie said, rolling her - his - eyes.  

Cas frowned at her.  “I can see that based on our current situation.  What I meant to ask was, for what purpose?  What is its true function, and how do we reverse the effects?”

“Chill out, Cas.  We’ll figure it out.  Don’t worry.”

Sam looked like he was torn between concerned and highly amused.  It took one look at Cas’s face for him to start chortling.  “Sorry, dude.  But Charlie’s attitude, coming out of your mouth in that angel of the lord voice?  Seriously.  That’s funny.  I wish Dean was here to see this.”

This, of course, caused Cas to frown more deeply.  He did not like being reminded Dean was gone while he was left behind in the bunker unable to help him should the hunter need it.  

“Yo, Cas, do you mind not frowning so much?  I’d like to not have any of those lines become permanent y’know.”  

Cas did his best to ease the frown off his face.   He was a guest in this body and he recognized it was only right to treat it with respect for its true owner.  While in the past, the shape of his vessel had not much mattered to him, he now considered the body Charlie currently wore to be _his_. He didn’t know when it had become an integral part of his identity - the process had already begun long before he fell - but he knew now that even if he had the ability to choose another vessel, he would refuse.  

Sam, seeming to realize the source of Cas’s frustration, stopped laughing and looked at him apologetically before glancing back down at the card.  “Well, it says here the effects will only last for twenty four hours and they should wear off naturally.  ‘Primary use: disguises and deep undercover operations.’”

“Woah! Cool!” Charlie said in Cas’s voice, Cas’s face lighting up in a grin Cas knew he’d never made before.  “It’s like a real life polyjuice potion! Except without the bits of someone else.  And having to drink it.  And well, being a potion.”  

Cas had no idea what she was talking about.

Charlie looked at him and groaned.  “Please, _dear God_ , never let my face look that confused at a Harry Potter reference again.”

“Then don’t make references you know I won’t understand,” Cas snapped.  He knew it was unfair.  Charlie was in the same situation he was in, though she seemed to be taking it with far more grace - a thought he found truly ironic.  

He stood up, no longer in the mood to look through the artifacts, unwilling to touch something else that just might make the situation worse.  “I’m going to the library if you need me.  And,” he hesitated, looking down as he continued, “can we agree not to tell Dean about this when he returns?”

He glanced up to see the surprised expressions on both Sam and Charlie’s faces.  To his relief, however, after casting quick looks at each other, both nodded their assent.  “Yeah, sure, man,” Sam assured him.  “Don’t worry, mum’s the word.  But - do you really want to keep stuff from him, Cas?  If he finds out...”

Cas’s shoulders slumped.  “No, I don’t want to keep things from him.  But...” but Cas knew that if he couldn’t even stay out of trouble in the bunker, then Dean would never take him on hunts with him.  And Cas couldn’t stand that thought.  It wasn’t the need to hunt.  Cas would be satisfied never hunting again.  It was the driving need to keep Dean _safe_.  To know that _he_ was the one watching Dean’s back and not having to wait days to know for sure Dean would walk through the door again.  

Cas had known for quite some time - since long before his fall - that he was lost to Dean Winchester.  The feeling had only intensified as Castiel fell from heaven to his own mortality.  The idea of growing old with Dean made his heart pound with the nervous fear that he would never be allowed to have that.  After all, he doubted the hunter felt the same.  He had never indicated any feelings towards Cas beyond those of familial affection.  While Cas appreciated being counted as a Winchester, he did not want to be Dean’s brother.  

So he didn’t know how to answer Sam.  Because he could not admit this out loud, even if it did mean keeping more secrets.  He was afraid if the truth were known, Dean would become uncomfortable having the former angel around at all.  Cas couldn’t tolerate that.  He would not survive Dean’s rejection or the loss of what he had found here.  Instead, he just turned towards the door and said in a small voice, “You know where to find me.”  

As he walked from the room, he heard his voice behind him exclaim, “Oh _man_ , now I gotta learn to pee like a _boy_.  Gross.”  

Moving through the hallway, Cass looked down and took further assessment of his temporary vessel.  Yes, he now identified himself with the body he had just walked away from, and he would not choose to change, but he couldn’t help but wonder how differently Dean would feel about him in the body of a female.  What would have happened if it had been _Amelia_ Novak that was his intended vessel?  Would that have changed their relationship?  For better or for worse?  Cas supposed it was a _what if_ situation he would never know the answer to.  

 

* * *

 

Castiel stayed in the library for the rest of the afternoon and most of the next day.  He avoided Sam and Charlie, too keyed up for company.  For some reason, he felt off balance.  He didn’t expect his change in form to affect him so much.  It didn’t help that Dean hadn’t checked in for several hours.  It was a common cycle.  Dean would check in, Cas would relax.  The hours before the next check in would pass and Cas’s anxiety grew exponentially with each passing minute, only to be released again when Dean called.  This was a particularly long stretch of silence, and given the other events of the last day, Cas’s nerves were stretched thin.  At least the twenty four hours was drawing to a close.  Cas looked at the clock and confirmed, there was only approximately fifteen minutes left to the spell.  

Cas was rereading the Odyssey, hoping to take comfort in the tragic hero’s long wait before reuniting with his love, when the door to the library burst open.  Cas glanced up in surprise, and then froze.  

Dean strode into the room, glancing around and looking mildly upset.  His hair stood on end as though he had run his hands through it several times.  A fissure of fear went through him.  Something was wrong.  

“Hey Charlie, have you seen, Cas?  I can’t seem to find him anywhere.”

Cas’s mind blanked for a second.  The look of concern on Dean’s face had made him momentarily forget that Dean wouldn’t recognize him.  Despite his desire to not tell Dean about the incident, he refused to outright deceive him.  “Dean, I’m not...”

“He’s not gone is he?” Dean’s eyes flashed with something like genuine fear and Cas couldn’t understand what was causing it.

“No, Dean -”

The tension left Dean’s shoulders and he sagged forward in relief.  “Thank God.  I couldn’t find him and I thought...I can’t keep doing this Charlie.  Every time I leave, I’m sure I’ll come home and he’ll be gone.  I don’t want to lose him again.  I can’t lose him again.”

“Dean -”

“I love him, Charlie.  God.  I love him so much.  I know it’s not like he loves me back.  He was an angel for Christ’s sake.  I’m just.  I mean.  Well, he can do better than me.  I know.   And I know, you’re gonna tell me I’m being an idiot like always.  

Cas was too blown away to think clearly enough to tell Dean anything now.  The information that he wasn’t actually Charlie died in his throat as his mouth dropped open in surprise.  

When Cas/Charlie didn’t say anything, Dean continued. “I have to figure something out.  It was bad this time, Charlie.  I was so sure, this time would be it.  He’d be gone.  I know he was pissed I wouldn’t let him come.  I couldn’t wait to get home.  Course that meant we ganked the son-of-a-bitch pretty damn quick and I didn’t sleep last night.  But then I got home and I couldn’t find him...”

Dean trailed off, seeming to realize for the first time that he was the only participant in the conversation.  He frowned slightly as he studied the girl in front of him.  “Charlie, hey, are you alright?  You look a little dazed there...”

As if on queue, the real Charlie practically skipped through the door wearing a big grin on Cas’s face.  “Hey Cas, it’s just about time!  Are you ready...”

She skidded to a halt as soon as she spotted Dean.  “Oh. Shoot. Oops. Hi?” she said, offering a timid smile.  A smile that was most definitely not Cas’s.  

Dean’s face was the definition of confused as he whipped his head back and forth between Charlie and Cas.  Cas sighed and looked at Dean in resignation, “Hello, Dean.”

The color drained from Dean’s face.  Or perhaps that was the light filling Cas’s vision as the spell chose _that_ moment to end.  Then Cas was back in his own body.  He dimly acknowledged Charlie’s relieved sigh as she looked down at herself with a huge smile on her face.  “Well!” She said brightly, seemingly unaware of the horror and panic currently running across Dean’s face.  “That’s _much_ better.”  

Grinning at the room at large, she took in Dean’s expression at last.  “Ah.  I think I’ll leave you two alone...” She walked briskly out the door, avoiding further eye contact.  

Once it was just the two of them again, Cas spread his arms at his sides in helplessness. “I’m sorry, Dean.  I did try to tell you.”

Dean ran his hand down his face, scraping it hard against his jaw line as he tried to put all the pieces together.  “Ok, so just now...you...her...,” Dean pointed at him and then at the door Charlie had just exited.  He seemed incapable of further speech however.  

“Yes.  There was an - incident - yesterday and we swapped bodies for twenty four hours.  You just witnessed the conclusion of the spell.”

“So, you...,”  Dean hid his eyes behind his hand.  “Holy shit.  No.  Please.  Listen, Cas.  The stuff I said...”

And a knife twisted in Cas’s chest, because Dean was about to take back what he had just said when he thought Cas was Charlie.  And he didn’t want that.  He didn’t want that thought to cross Dean’s lips.  So he did the only thing he could think to do to keep the words inside Dean’s mouth.  Before Dean could blink, Cas was inside his personal space, fingers in the hunter’s hair, lips crashing together in a heady combination of want, need and relief.   

To say that Dean was surprised was an understatement, but it took no more than ten seconds for him to curl the fingers of one hand through Cas’s hair, while the other hand gripped his neck, pulling the former angel harder into the kiss.    
When the need for air finally outweighed the need for touch, they pulled apart, both flushed and panting, foreheads pressed together.  “Cas! What the hell was that?”

“That was my response Dean.  I have been raised by you since I raised you up from Hell; I started falling for you before I started falling from Heaven.  I love you, Dean.  I have for years.  I want nothing more than to be by your side in any way you’ll have me.”

Green eyes searched blue for any hint that Cas was just telling Dean what he wanted to hear to make him feel better about his ill-timed confession.  Cas could only feel gratitude for the once-inconvenient curse and Dean seemed to accept that, though with more than a little awe in his own eyes.  

“You know, Cas, if we do this, it’s going to change everything,” Dean said, caution and concern edging his voice.  “You sure you want to risk it?”

“I have recently come to the conclusion that change can be a very good thing Dean.” Cas smiled and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
